The Raven and the Snake
by Mikecia
Summary: When a mysterious stranger shows up to claim Raven as his bride, Why does this extremely rub Beast Boy the wrong way
1. sigh mornings

I sighed as I neared the living room it was like any normal day, predictable. Raven began to mouth "Hey Raven! Cyborg thinks he can eat more waffles than I can eat tofu" Beast boy gloated, "bring it on ya little grass stain" barked Cyborg. The smell of tofu, waffles, eggs, and ham was a regular for me. As I walked down the living room stairs "Robin prepared the ultimate stack of waffles and tofu I let out another sigh as I neared the coffee table. "Raven watch-"

"Me beat the skirt off him" Cyborg interrupted beast boy. I waited a minute for beast boy to notice he wasn't wearing a skirt, which came sooner than expected. "DUDE HELLOOO I'm not wearing a skirt!" Beast boy said with crossed arms "oh but you will be when you lose" Cyborg suddenly whipped a violet pleated mini skirt from behind his back and began to chuckle manically. "Um dude how long have you been carrying that around?" I snickered a bit at beast boy's last comment. I hate to admit it but he does have his funny point's beast boy's ear perked up as a dog's ear would if it heard something strange. He raised his finger at me but I gave him an explanation before he could even ask "the tea…it's very hot" I watched as his ears lost there perk. I hate to come off so cold hearted but when we first met I laughed at his joke and well he hasn't stopped trying to make me laugh since.

The living room door slid open again and Starfire levitated into the room radiating happiness she seemed to always glow. Robin was now all of sudden sitting upright "um Starfire you look very um nice this morning" "but I mean you always look nice and…" Beast boy, Cyborg and I watched as Robin pathetically stumbled all over his words. Starfire swiftly gave Robin her usual bone crushing hugs "Yes and you also look very handsome this morning" I was a little envious of them as I watched them giggle and blush at each other I always wondered if it is true what they say about love. They say when you're in love there is no one else but you and your lover. I knew I could always ask Starfire but once she starts about Robin she never stops. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by beast boy "yeah yeah get a room" I sipped my tea again hoping it would wash down any upcoming laughter. Robin began gasping for air "but I do not understand I have a room do I not?" asked Starfire with a worried expression on her face. "Good thing you're here Star you wouldn't wanna miss beast boy in a skirt now would you?" said the chuckling half machine. "Dude!…" beast boy shouted the madness had started up again.

I made my way over to the table where beast boy and Cyborg were arguing. I don't know if I'd developed a soft spot for their stupidity but I did know if I didn't do this the arguing would never cease "ALRIGHT!" I slammed my fist on the table all eyes were on me. "I want a nice clean game" beast boys eyes became aglow as he and Cyborg prepared their forks for battle "1…2…3…" Robin began "GO" Starfire finished. The glutinous game began and it was anything but clean. Just as it began it ended quickly. I wiped the tofu from my face. "Well burp you ready to look pretty" Cyborg said rubbing his abdomen "No way I totally won" argued beast boy. "There's only one way to find out" Robin pressed a random button on his utility belt and out popped a funny looking ruler. I don't know who has more gadgets Cyborg or Robin. I watched Robin plunge the ruler into Cyborg's leftovers then into Beast boys, after a few grumbles and a nod he placed his green glove onto Beast boy's wrist. "The winner IS…." Cyborg stared at Robin with pure disbelief. "Can we hurry up and get this over with." I said, Robins stalling was getting annoying and I really wanted to get back to my book. "…NOT BEAST BOY!" "NO WAY!" yelled an upset Beast boy. "He must of cheated he probably doesn't even have a stomach for all we know!" "Oh I have a stomach!"

The half metal man explained removing Beast boy's finger from his face. "A stomach that kicked your green A-"

"As I was saying this is over so I can go now right?" "Sure Raven but first…" Cyborg shoved the violet skirt into Beast boy's chest "He's gonna put this on." The changeling shoved the skirt back and crossed his arms. "FOR…THE … LAST…TIME… I'm not putting it on!" Cyborg and Robin exchanged devious looks, "I really didn't want it to come to this but…" Robin began "but we've got no choice" Cyborg finished. I took a few steps away from the bar as Robin cracked his knuckles. Starfire levitated above the bar and Beast boy stood firm "I'm not wearing it." he said Robin and Cyborg Exchanged one last look and nodded there heads in confirmation. Crash before I knew it Robin, Cyborg, and Beast boy collided "friends please you mustn't-" Starfire tried her best to stop the pointless fighting but even she wasn't going to venture into the rolling cloud of smoke that was beast boy, Cyborg, and Robin. "Yea well as well all know my life's goal is to see Beast boy in a skirt, I'm leavi-" Before I could finish my sentence three disheveled teens stood before me, two looking slightly worn out and one green teen in a violet skirt. "Friend Beast boy you look you look most radiant," Snickered the alien girl "please you must someday accompany Raven and myself to the mall of shopping." This was Starfire's first attempt at a wise crack and already she was better at it than Robin. Beast boy tugged at his ridiculous attire "Why won't this come off?" "Just like ya costume the skirt is made up of slightly unstable molecules," Cyborg explained. Beast boy transformed into several animals, but to no avail. The skirt still remained. "It'll dissolve by midnight" beep Beep "Titans trouble!" Robin yelled


	2. Who are you?

"Are you sure you've got the right coordinates" Beast boy asked still tugging at his skirt. "Positive, this is the spot" replied the masked teen. We stood before a void grassland with an abundance of trees. "Spread out, Raven, Starfire you survey above ground the rest of us will search down here." "As you wish Robin" Starfire nodded before taking to the air. I watched Cyborg push numerous buttons on his left arm as he disappeared into the lush trees. Robin had already activated his birdarang and began to investigate the direction opposite Cyborg, while a green monkey wearing a violet skirt took to the trees. I was on my own "Azarath Metrione Zinthos" a dark circular mass formed beneath my feet and lifted me towards the sky, then projected me forward. A sudden speck came into view; it appeared to be flying and was moving at a rapid pace. By looks of it, I could tell it was too big to be a bird and to small to be an aircraft. "Starfire," I called to it, but it only picked up its pace. "Starfire slow down," I yelled again, but she wasn't listening. I increased my speed catching up just enough to make out what looked like a human but… it wasn't Starfire. I sensed a powerful aura coming from the being but before I could call to it again it increased its speed and was out of sight. "What was that?" I thought to my self increasing my speed. I barely realized how fast I was going until the wind sounded as if it were howling at me. I caught view of the being once more. When it abruptly stopped, Surprised by its sudden action I also stopped and nearly fell victim to whiplash. The beings aura was even more powerful and its power seemed to be increasing by the second. I could tell at this moment it wasn't of earth. Although still, it remained a distance from me and I still couldn't make out any features. The being then dived into the trees below it. I stared at the void area where the being once was, and then at the area where it landed. I wasn't sure what I was about to face, but fear wasn't in the job description. I proceeded forward and landed in an area where the trees were so thick, that even with it being broad daylight, here it remained dark. "Who are you," I yelled, but got nothing but a faint whisper. Dark masses surrounded my hands as I prepared myself for battle. "Show yourself!" I demanded the voice, but I only received another faint whisper.

"_Did you miss me?" _ The voice seemed to be coming from all around. "W-Who are you, let me see your face" I swallowed trying to suppress the fear in my voice.

"_You've already seen my face." _The whispers were sending chills up my spine, yet I couldn't quite shake the strange familiarity.

"_I've come back for you." _The voice said. "Trigon!...No!...We destroyed you we-" "I was cut off by the voice which now seemed furious.

"_THIS ISN'T DADDY!" _ The voice yelled becoming multiple faint whispers. I turned in place several times trying to decipher were it was coming from. It was no use they came from every direction. I got the sudden sensation of fingers running across my face but could see nothing. "Stop it!" I screamed, but the sensation continued and voice kept taunting me. I cupped my ears trying to drown out the insanity. It wasn't helping, I even closed my eyes in hopes of numbing myself, but that failed too. I opened my eyes and decided to face whatever it was, when something jumped out at me. I uprooted a tree and flung it towards what looked like a small animal. The animal dodged it. I stepped backwards and tripped over a lone rock, when something light landed on my stomach. "RAVEN," I raised my hand towards a now heavy creature. "Raven relax it's just me!" I stared into two green orbs filled with worry and concern. "B-Beast boy," I'd never been so happy to see him in my life, I almost wanted to hug him. But that quickly ended when I noticed his cheeks slightly redden while he'd pinned to the ground. "Get off me!" I yelled He quickly removed himself from me and settled beside me. "What's wrong with you?" Beast boy asked placing a warm hand on my shoulder.

"First you looked all lost," he explained never removing his hand from my shoulder "and then you just started freaking out!"

I looked into those green orbs once more. The concern in Beast boy's eyes still lingered. "_He was worried about me?" _ I felt sudden warmth on my cheeks and pulled my hood up.

The air around me began feeling stuffy and I couldn't sit there any longer. I waited for Beast boy to get up while I dusted off my thighs, but he didn't move instead he remained on the ground staring up at me dumbfounded.

"What," I hissed at him. Beast boy's staring was really getting annoying. "Did you just bl-?"

Beast boy's question was cut of by a rustle in the trees. I formed the dark masses around my hands again. All the trees that surrounded us began shaking violently. Beast boy jumped to his feet and stood in a battle stance in front of me. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was trying to protect me. _What was going through his mind?_I tried to see what was going through his mind, but his thoughts seemed to race a mile a minute the only thing the stood out was _Not again I won't lose anyone else not…her. _I felt the same warmth again on my cheeks and decided that I shouldn't invade his mind any longer. Before I could completely remove myself from his mind a blonde girl seemed to be looking at him, and they appeared as if they were about to kiss. I couldn't take his thoughts anymore. I was back to reality and the trees still shook violently.

"What's going on?" Beast boy asked, his eyes never leaving the trees. "Don't you think I'd tell you if I knew!" I yelled. "Jeez, sorry I asked" I didn't mean to yell but after all this time he still thinks about…about…_her?_

The trees stopped shaking and now stood eerily still. Finally the madness was over I let out a sigh of relief. The sound of sniffing could be heard coming from beast boy.

"Pick up any thing?" I asked a green beagle in a skirt. The dog formed into a Beast boy. "Nothing," he replied.

There was another rustle in the trees and a dark figure could be made out coming towards us. "Any luck?" Both Beast boy and I were relieved to see Robin. The trees in another direction began to rustle revealing Cyborg.

"I only picked up a trace of something," The half metal man replied. "I was small it could have been anything from a squirrel to a rabbit."

Starfire began to descend to the ground. "I too saw nothing."

"Beast boy, Raven, what about you guys" asked Robin. "Let's go home." I didn't want to stay here a minute longer than I had to, everything from the voice to the weird sensation on my face felt familiar. I hated it, all I wanted to do was leave.

"Raven we still have to-" "Lets go home!" I yelled cutting Robin off. There was a crack and then a huge crash, I calmed myself realizing the fallen tree was a result of my anger.

"Ya know home doesn't sound like a bad idea" said Cyborg nervously pressing buttons on his arm.

Before we knew it the T ship was hovering above us and Beast boy, Starfire and Cyborg hopped in. Robin remained even with his mask on I could see him staring at me his face was placid. I could tell he was searching me. Robin was no mind reader but he was always able to tell when something was bothering me. I decided to break our staring game and headed towards the ship. The majority of the ride home was silent.


	3. The Raven and the snake?

(**A**/**N: Hi everybody I'm sorry its been taking me a while I know its annoying having to wait but my internet is acting up, anyway I just wanted to let you know each chapter will be posted every 3-5days no more but probably less ;)**

Our T shaped tower had finally come into view, I felt like I would never see it again. The events of the day had me in a less than happy mood but, _**something…something about that place…that person or thing whatever it was seemed so… so**_"Titans prepare to land" Cyborg's voice rang throughout the T ship. I could see the dust from the towers roof spiral as we landed. I more than happily exited the ship only to be met by Robin's mask once again.

"Raven is something wrong?" he asked placing his hand on my shoulder. "I already told you I'm fine!"

"You don't look fine!" Robin's constant badgering was becoming more than I could take. "Raven you have to tell me what you saw."

"I told you there was nothing out there!"

I ripped my shoulder from his hand and made my way from the roof inside. I could tell that his interrogation wasn't over but for now it was. All I wanted was some tea and to meditate in silence. Once I entered the common room I could tell that wasn't going to happen. Starfire had already began preparing her victory concoction, Cyborg was already gloating about his gaming skills, and Beast boy… was barley paying attention to Cyborg yet alone the game. Instead he just stared at me as if he wanted to say something.

"What?" I asked. "Nothing," he replied "well if it's nothing stop staring at me!"

Tea was officially out of the question. So I headed to my room in hopes of relaxing. It was late and the hallways were dark and seemed as if they would never end. I finally made it to my room and began to meditate

_**Meanwhile**_

Robin entered the common room with communicator in hand. 

"Is everybody sure there was nothing out there?" Robin looked at his teammates searching each one for a reaction, Starfire broke the ice.

"I am sure, Robin perhaps the communicator is not working as you wish?"

"Well like I said I picked up something but it could have been any random small animal," Cyborg attested.

"If you don't mind I'd like to talk to Beast boy... alone."

Robin watched his teammates leave the common room and faced the changeling.

"You were out there with Raven what did you see?" Beast boy placed his right hand behind his head, "Well I heard her yelling at something so I went to see if she was ok?"

"And then what happened?" The spiky haired teen said gesturing to his green teammate to continue. "And I saw her, she was freaking out! And dude when I say freaking out, she was seriously freaking out!"

Beast boy watched the corners of Robin's mask raise and continued his story. "I was trying to see who she was talking to but when I got to her I didn't see anything."

"She must have been frightened and started hallucinating." Robin thought to himself, "It's late and you should get some rest Beast Boy."

Beast boy nodded in agreement and headed towards the common room door; noticing his caped teammate not following him, he asked,

"What about you?" "I'll be fine" Robin replied, "The team can't afford to waste time like we did today, so Cyborg and I will work on fixing the communicators."

"There was something out there, I couldn't see it but…but I felt it and I think we should search the place tomorrow." Beast boy waited for Robin to reply

"Beast boy I'm not going to send the team on a wild goose chase for something you _**think**_ was out there."

"But I'm telling you something was out there!" yelled the changeling.

"Did you see it?!" The masked teen responded only slightly raising his voice.

"No I didn't but-" "Then there is nothing left to talk about." The voice of authority had spoken.

Beast boy stormed out of the common room and Robin wasn't amused.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The changeling thought to himself as he bounced a little blue ball of his top bunk. He thought about Raven and the strange happening earlier that day. Then he thought about Robin and clenched his ball a few seconds before he began bouncing it again. "Maybe Robin's right?" he sighed. "I didn't actually see anything but… Raven. The ball landed in Beast boy's hand and again he clenched it as if it were a stress ball. "But there's something wrong with Raven I don't care what bird boy says." With a sigh Beast boy tossed his ball aside and headed out his door.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**In Raven's Room **

_(Raven's POV)_

Meditating wasn't helping,_ There wasn't anything out there...right. _A sudden thud broke my thoughts.I turned my attention to a book that had fallen off the shelf. The book was very old… all of my books were old but this one was unlike the rest it wasn't mine. _Whose book is this?_ A closer inspection revealed that the book in fact was not my book at all and by the slightly darkened edges I could tell it was transported here. I walked over to the old book and picked it up. "The Raven and the Snake ?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

(**Beast boy's POV)**

"Just ask her If she's ok there's nothing wrong with that right?"

It seemed be taking me forever to reach Ravens room.

Knock' knock'

"Raven!"

"Raven I know something freaked you out earlier today…"

She wasn't answering me!

"And I know it wasn't nothing so don't even say it!" There was no answer, nothing but the sound of scattering paper.

"DUDE YOU COULD AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING!"

I knew she was in there, I could hear her breathing. Suddenly the smell of fear stung my nose. I could feel her heart rate was constantly speeding up just by touching the door.

"Raven…"

Raven was scared!


End file.
